


I'ma Make You Proud

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Redemption!Erik x Black!Chubby!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Erik visits someone he hasn’t seen since he was a baby
Relationships: Redemption!Erik x Black!Chubby!Reader
Kudos: 15





	I'ma Make You Proud

here were a lot of sympathetic looks going around that day. You hand was clasped around his as you both boarded the plane back to Oakland while the other held your toddler in the other.

“Babe, you don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready…” His hand tightened in yours as you spoke. He took a deep breath and smiled sadly at you.

“I gotta do this. I gotta get some type of closure” You nodded, completely understanding.

The ride was short, but to Erik it felt longer. He had been meaning to do this for years, but he could never bring himself to do it. He would choke up and cry before chickening out altogether and going back home. But he had you now, and his little princess to protect him from his demons.

It took him a few minutes to leave the plane once it landed. Your daughter didn’t fully understand what was going on, but she sensed her father wasn’t as happy as he usually is, so she was fussy.

“Take your time, baby.” You whispered to him, rubbing his back. He tensed at your touch a little, sniffing hard to stop himself from crying.

“I-I’m ready..” He gripped your hand tightly in his as you walked.

You were proud of him. He always talked about coming to Oakland to do this, but he needed time to heal. Now that Erik had finally redeemed himself and was the King’s official right hand, he felt that this was the last step to his complete recovery.

Stopping in front of the grave, Erik took a deep, shaky breath. “Hey, Mom.” You stood behind him at a respectful distance, but close enough for him to know that you were there if you needed him. “I-It’s N’Jadaka…Your son.” You can see him tensing and you want so bad to hold his hand, but you don’t want to startle him. “I got married Ma.” Another pause. “And I just had a daughter a year ago.”

He sniffles before lowering himself into a seat in front of the tombstone. “I wanted to come earlier, Mom, I really did. I missed you all the time.” His head hung low as he let a few sobs rack his body. “I’ve done some really bad things. I killed my own cousin, Mom.” You walked over to him and rubbed his back. “You always told me and dad that family was the most important thing, and I’m sorry I failed you.”

“Baby, you didn’t fail her.” You softly remind him. He always used to think he failed his parents after all he’s done. But that was not the case at all.

“I wish you could’ve met, Y/N, mom. She an angel, just like you.” He looks over, eyes red and eyelids a little swollen. “And my little princess, Amina. She’s so spoiled, Ma. You would’ve spoiled her, too. Baba always said you liked kids.” He laughs lowly and you’re smiling.

“Ma, I’m getting better. I’m writing my wrongs with the king of Wakanda. I’m repairing my family. I’m his adviser now, Mom!” He lays his head on your shoulder as he wraps up his conversation with his mother. “I’m work it all out, Mom, I promise you. I make this world better for my wife and daughter. I’ma make you proud. You and Baba.”


End file.
